Amethyst Eyes
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. His eyes resembled the Dragon that caused nothing but fear and destruction, and so were hid in a blinfold, that gave him the first friend in his life. YamixYugi friendship, AU, angst.


Nekogal: wow, been a while since I last wrote any YuGiOh fanfic, but I blame Kingdom Hearts, I am too engulfed in its plot X) anyway… I really do hope you guys enjoy this, it might be angsty, but I wanna see how much I've improved since my last YGO story. YamixYugi as always, not romance, but still that shipping xD

Takes place in the Middle Ages, with dragons, witches, magic and that stuff OwO

I don't own Yu-GiOh! Or its characters, just this plot. Enjoy! :D

* * *

'Eyes are the doors to the soul, but through mine, you can see fear itself.'

* * *

"_That kid is been cursed by nothing but what we most fear! His eyes are the living mirror image of the dragon's skin and rage!" _

_Priests had gathered in the humble home of the newly mother that had given birth a few days ago to her child, Yugi, in the common ritual of protecting the child from any black magic or curse that might relate to the Amethyst Dragon. But to their horror, the young boy's eyes shone with the same intensity and color the Amethyst Dragon did. _

_That dragon, wandered the surroundings of the kingdom, and brought perish and destruction whenever humans caught his sight, and after it had doomed the kingdom at its satisfaction, it'd leave, and 20 days after the attack, the sky would remain purple at nights, glooming everything with its eerie color, ruining crops, and killing cattle. For that main reason called a curse. Anything related or that resembled the Amethyst Dragon was to be feared and neglected, and of course, it had to get ridden of._

"_I beg you, please don't hurt my child! I, I know such eye color should not be even thought of to posses, but I won't allow him out of this house, to everyone's view. He'll remain here." The desperate mother pleaded, holding the newborn in her arms protectively, fearing the Priests decided to take him away._

_The Priests shared glances between them, and finally, they nodded in agreement, rather hesitantly. "As long as you follow your word ma'am, you shall not fear of us taking him way. But, if he was to leave this house," Tied to his wrist, the Priest undid a simple black piece of cloth and handed it to the woman. "Tie this around his eyes."_

* * *

The night sky shined in a bright amethyst color, 15 days after the recent attack of the dragon; people were busy constructing their houses once more, finding their loved ones or at least hoping their lives weren't taken by the massacre, or taking care of the few cows and sheep that survived, attending their injuries.

A hooded figure walked through the crowded streets, not been noticed by anyone. His face was hidden in darkness, and his eyes were covered by a blindfold that he had gotten accustomed to when going out to enjoy some sun rays. Today though, Yugi was wandering endlessly, wondering what he'd do now that he was homeless, and orphan. The 17 year old teen lost both his parents in the last attack, and he knew, it was his fault it happened in the first place.

The weeks before the incident, he had been going out more than usual, wearing his blindfold, -thought of as a blind kid- to see the teen he met by accident some months ago. His name was Yami.

Yugi had gone to buy some fruit for his mother, already used to see the blurred world through the cloth against his eyes, but by accident he had tripped and no one offered help since 'the blind boy' could pass his blindness to others (1). But yet, not scared or ashamed to offer his help, came Yami, smiling warmly and asking if he was fine.

Yugi never had friends before because he stayed most of times at home, and was not sure how it felt like to have one, but he was sure of one thing: he liked it.

Secretly, Yami and Yugi met the next days, talking about each other, what they liked, their experiences, their wishes; everything, to the point they knew each other from toes to head. For one exception. Afraid that Yami would be scared of him and leave, Yugi said he was blind, instead of confessing his true eye color.

And Yugi was 'almost' blind, not literally, but the blindfold didn't allow him to see the world very well, so Yami's face was nothing but a faint blur to him, so gaining his courage, he decided to take a small peek when he was distracted. Yugi was overjoyed at seeing Yami's face, it had been for a brief moment, but he could now imagine him smile, frown, pout or laugh, showing all kind of emotions, through his scarlet eyes that resembled the tempting color of blood.

He kept doing it, taking short glances at Yami, to the point he had gone too far, and one day, the Amethyst Dragon's roar echoed through the entire kingdom.

He cried for days, for the loss of his parents, his home, his life, and his only friend, because now he was thinking of leaving to somewhere else, where the Amethyst Dragon was not known, and he could live normally. But the last thing he wanted, was to be caught on his leave by Yami, so hidden in a black coat, and shrouded by the darkness of the hood, hopefully, he wouldn't be noticed.

Tired of walking, but almost reaching the outskirts of town, Yugi decided to stop for the night and keep going tomorrow.

He sat down clumsily against a nearby wall, heaving a sigh of tiredness. "Maybe things will get better after I'm gone." He mumbled to himself in grief, thinking mostly of Yami's safety. He had so many mixed emotions at that moment; he wanted to say goodbye to Yami, but he knew Yami wouldn't let him leavebut he wanted to just run away as fast he could, to finish it once and for all, for the kingdom to be truly safe and begin a new life somewhere. He was sad, happy, angry, but most of all, he felt guilty.

"All I cause is trouble to others." Yugi finally admitted, hiding his face between his knees, remembering the countless times his parents had a hard time with the Priests because of him, and of course the recent accident.

"You didn't cause me trouble." A gentle voice, that sounded surprised and sad at the same time, whispered to him.

Yugi looked up immediately and widened his eyes at seeing Yami standing in front of him. "Yami." Yugi muttered, standing up automatically, ready to run away. He was about to flee, but Yami's hurt voice prevented him from doing so.

"I thought you didn't make it..." Yami murmured in sadness, evident concern in his voice. Yugi didn't answer, and turned to look away. "Were you, avoiding me?" Yami suddenly asked, seeing the coat was evidently hiding his face.

Yugi gripped his hands in fists, not sure what to do. "No. I'm just not good at saying goodbye." Yugi said through clenched teeth.

Yami widened his eyes in surprise. "Goodbye?"

"_Tie this around his eyes. It will not only hide his eyes, but if he removes the blindfold under the amethyst sky, he will disappear."_

"I have to go." Yugi said, his voice now sounding broken. "I'm sorry." He turned around to leave, but to be held back by the grip of Yami's hand on his arm.

"Don't go!" Yami exclaimed desperate, feeling Yugi's arm tremble under his grip. "Why are you leaving?" He asked confused and angry at the same time. "You are my best friend..."

Yugi's breath hitched at those words. His best friend?

Yugi's body softened, and Yami let go of him. "And you are mine." Yugi stated, still not facing Yami. "And as my best friend... please, understand." Yugi begged, almost at the verge of tears, feeling his heart ache by just thinking of leaving Yami behind.

"I can't understand something I don't know Yugi." Yami affirmed, wanting to not be left in the dark, because surely, something important must have happened to make Yugi leave.

Yugi took a deep breath, thinking of what to do; there were so many options but... "Best friends, have no secrets right?" Yugi suddenly asked, changing the subject, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Yami's eyebrows raised in surprise. "No, they don't." What was Yugi getting to?

Yugi guided his hand to his heart, trying to memorize the feeling of its gentle beating, remembering what his mother told him of ever removing his blindfold when the sky mirrored his eyes. "Before I leave... there is something that I want you to know." Yugi mumbled, grasping onto the feel of having a body. "I will leave after I show you though..." This was merely a whisper, for Yugi had now set his own death, that in the end, would bring peace for everyone.

"Yugi?" Yami asked utterly confused, not liking the thought of his best friend abandoning him. But they were still best friends, and best friends, supported each other, whenever they needed it. Yami's heart sunk inside his chest, but he tried to keep a smile. "Alright."

Yugi guided his hand to grasp his blindfold, hesitating for a moment, clutching to it tightly as he trembled in sadness when tears began to run down his cheeks. "I, I am n-not blind..." He begun, and removed his blindfold, turning around to face Yami, as it fell beside his feet.

Yami's eyes widened in shock at seeing the forbidden color shine with tears of happiness inside Yugi's eyes. Yugi, he was... his eyes... He didn't know what to think, too many rushed and incomplete thoughts came to mind, but only one managed to be completed. 'Yugi has beautiful eyes.'

Yugi smiled whole heartedly as the tears kept rolling down his face, leaving behind wet salty trails on his cheeks. "I am glad I got to meet you." Yugi whispered as he sobbed, glancing at the sky for a brief second to—

"Yugi!"

Gone.

Before his eyes, Yugi had vanished like nothing, in a flash of light, leaving only behind his now old blindfold.

Yami felt tears gather at the corner in his eyes as the rush of emotions flowed, and the thought of Yugi disappearing finally sunk in. "YUGI!" Yami cried in utter sadness and suffering as he fell to his knees, watching how the amethyst sky dissipated to be replaced by a blue sky covered in grey clouds, and began to rain, as if the sky itself, was crying.

* * *

(1) People were kinda ignorant back then, and things like blindness were thought to be contagious.

Nekogal: told ya it was angsty. Ah well, let's pretend Yami and Yugi were reborn in another life where dragons didn't exist and killed people :D

Please I really beg you, review! :3


End file.
